


behind the screen

by karlspaintednails



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Format: Streaming, theyre LOVERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: just some cute tooth rotting fluff!what REALLY happens after Sapnap ended his first stream now in florida with Dream~no smut just fluff :)also can be found on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 179





	behind the screen

“Alright guys, bye!” Sapnap said, soon ending his stream after raiding someone, “Bye!!” He said once more.

“Bye!” Dream’s voice is heard one last time before he finally clicked ‘End Stream’. Making sure he actually clicked it existing out of twitch.

He signed deeply, relaxing into his chair and leaned his head back. He felt like he could actually sleep as he’s been streaming for 2 hours late at night.

Before he was able to closed his eyes, Punz announced he was also gonna leave, having some stuff to do. The two quickly said bye while Punz left the discord call, leaving only Dream and Sapnap in the call alone.

“The stream was fun, don’t you think?” Dream asked into his mic, cutting into the silence, “There were a bunch of questions” He giggled.

Sapnap nodded his head, but realized Dream couldn’t see him. “Yeah, i’m glad the fans are happy that we met up” He said while giggling. “Although I’m upset some of the fans still don’t believe us since they have trust issues from the vlog...” He said, his voice getting quiet as if bringing it up may bring bad luck.

Dream signed and hummed lightly, “I know.. at least we showed actual proof were together so, it’s up to them to believe” Dream said.

“Yup” Sapnap said only.

“Hey I’m gonna come upstairs to you so i’ll see you in a sec” Dream said and left the discord call before Sapnap could protest. He decided to just turning off his PC completely as he was done for the day.

30 seconds later, he heard his door open and automatically knew who it was, Dream stepped closer until he was behind Sapnap and feel a pair of arms crawl around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. Sapnap hummed into the touch contently before the arms pulled away only for him to be turned around in his chair.

Sapnap was soon met with a familiar face he loved so much. Dream smiled down at Sapnap and dragged him to his feet by his arms, pulling him into a quick kiss before pushing him down onto his bed, Dream falling close behind into his arms, chest to chest.

He could feel Dream deeply inhale his scent on his neck before gently kissing the soft skin. Sapnap shivered and soon wrapped his arms around Dream, enjoying the time they have together.

Sapnap heard a muffled voice against his neck and giggled, “What was that?” He asked.

Dream lifted his head from the warmth of Sapnap’s neck and looked at him, “I said, the dreamnap shippers are really coming to light” Dream whispered quietly under his breathe, chuckled a bit.

Sapnap huffed out a laugh and agreed, “Yeah, i never realized theres so many of them...” He said, softly pulling the elastic out of Dream’s hair and gently detangling the knots, petting the now soft strands.

Dream contently breathed out at Sapnap’s actions and spoke up again, “Mhmm, they kept asking if we kissed, or cuddled, or if we went on a date or something” Dream said with a giggle at the end.

“Well” Sapnap started, a clear smirk on his face as one of his hands slowly trailed down his back to right above his ass, “It took us a bit of time but we did eventually kissed, i mean we do...kiss, yes?” Sapnap said, leaning down to connect their lips again, quickly holding his chin in his fingers gently to angle him upwards and keep him still, kissing him softly. “...and we do in fact cuddle like, almost every night~” He said against his lips, slowly creeping his hands lower and lower until he slyly holds his ass in his hand during.

Dream let out a small gasp and pulled away from the kiss only to look into his eyes with his mouth wide open, he never realized Sapnap himself had green eyes. He couldn’t help but just get lost in his deep green eyes, meanwhile Sapnap was doing the same thing into his own emerald ones.

Sapnap broke the silence first when a smile crept onto his face, causing his eyes to squint slightly and a bundle of giggles erupt from his stomach, his hand on his chin soon resting against the other’s cheek, grazing his thumb soothingly on the soft skin. Dream ended up giggling aswell and brought his hand up to rest against Sapnap’s.

After who knows how long, Dream spoke up again, “I mean you’re not wrong we do, yeah, but i don’t know, i guess i just want to keep it a little secret” Dream finished with a small giggle, hiding his face into the crook of Sapnap’s neck out of embarrassment.

Although Sapnap didn’t do anything to make him feel worse, instead he brought his hands into his hair once again to play with the soft, thick strands. “If that’s what you want then i’m okay with that” He spoke in a soft tone, kissing the top of his head before continuing. “It could be fun, you know, being your little secret~” He hesitated jokingly.

Dream chuckled in his neck, causing his warm breath to brush against Sapnap’s sensitive skin, “Yeah.. my little secret~” He said slowly with a hint of interest in his voice. Barely a second later, he attacked his neck lovingly with light kisses that soon turned into love bites and wet purple bruises marking into his skin.

Sapnap gasped in a short breathe, immediately relaxing into it and cocking his neck to the side to give Dream more access. “Gosh you’re so amazing..!” He whispered out and couldn’t help but smirk as he pinched his ass lightly between his fingers, “... not to mention the ass on you, god damn you thicker then a bowl of oatmeal”

Dream let out a scoff at that and pulled his head out, “Shut up~” He said only to kiss his lips once more.

The two ended up cuddling more on Sapnap’s bed while watching a movie on his laptop, never really letting go of each other unless really necessary.

~  
Word Count: 1016


End file.
